


向死而生（三）HX片段

by Lemonade1989



Category: FSF - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 山川/吴居蓝 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 15:28:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16726035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemonade1989/pseuds/Lemonade1989





	向死而生（三）HX片段

向死而生（三）HX片段

变化为人类外形的身体裸呈在山川面前，令他不怀好意地调笑着，指尖先是轻柔摩挲了两下那张细嫩白净的脸颊，熟悉的触感使人愉悦非常。沿着颈部线条滑向圆润的肩头，又向下延续到线条优美的腰线，最终停留在显眼的胯骨上。

对方刻意放缓地动作轻佻又随意，吴居蓝强忍着不适地感觉拼命想要重新积攒一些力气，不去在意发生在自己身上的事，然而所有的努力都在山川抱起他一条腿并用力拉开时化为灰烬。

“滚开！”吴居蓝无力地呼喊道，脑子乱成一团，无数纷飞的片段在眼前急速掠过，身体难以抑制地猛烈颤抖起来。似曾相似的动作，唤醒了他一直刻意遗忘的记忆。

不甘的屈辱，无助的躲闪，破碎的呻吟，直达灵魂深处的痛楚。吴居蓝被这噩梦般的记忆支配着，瞳孔剧烈地收缩。

山川低笑着，俯下身子亲了亲他布满冷汗的脸颊，靠到耳边悄声说道：“看样子你还记得我们的第一次，那么美好的回忆，你可千万要记牢，别、忘、了。”言罢，他一口咬上吴居蓝的颈侧，使劲碾合了下，留下一个渗血的齿痕。在伤处舔了舔，将丝丝血珠卷入嘴里细细品尝，山川兴奋地扯起他的头发，把吻印在那张苍白的唇上。

对方身体的无力使得他轻而易举便撬开唇齿肆意掠夺，吴居蓝的口腔不同于一般人的温热，而是冰凉如海水，却恰恰吸引着山川不住舔舐，用自己的温度去感染对方。沉浸在噩梦之中的吴居蓝被动地承受着激吻，恍然不觉地任由山川摩擦过敏感的牙床，卷起自己的舌与之纠缠。

越界地深吻惹得山川体内燥热不已，有一团火苗在灼烧，却无处发泄。吴居蓝微凉的身体成了绝佳的慰藉，他逐渐缩短两人之间的距离，贴合着彼此，双手游走于身下青涩而美好的躯体。擦蹭过胸前一点时，吴居蓝突然轻呜了一声，山川抬眼看去，瞧见他虚张地眼帘中汇聚着湿气，身体僵硬起来。

嗤笑一声，山川逗弄般揉捏着他胸前细嫩的肌肤，却只在靠近乳晕时便戛然而止，迟迟不碰触中心。吴居蓝被他堵住的双唇间模糊不清地吐出一个“滚”字，显然已经从噩梦中挣脱出来。他通红着双眼瞪向在自己身上肆虐的人，是无尽地愤恨。

“慢慢瞪吧，我就喜欢你看着我的样子。”山川不屑地笑道，指尖捏住被冷落已久的细小突起，恶意揉弄着。吴居蓝咬着下唇别开视线，压抑住就要冲口而出的呻吟。食指一圈一圈地搔挠着，饶是他再不情愿，身体也违背自身意志地迎合了上去，胸前两点因刺激而逐渐挺立。满意于眼前的现状，山川探出舌尖在挺立的乳尖上一扫而过，激得身下人猛力挣了一下。将人牢牢按住，山川含住那抹突起，上瘾般吮吸舔弄着，发出极度羞耻的声音。

红晕从耳根蔓延至颈部，吴居蓝松开紧咬的下唇忍无可忍道：“你给我滚开！”山川抬起头，好笑地回应他：“你以为我会这么轻易就放过你？好戏才刚刚开始。”

宽厚的掌心摩挲着吴居蓝的背脊，沿着脊椎骨向下延伸，在靠近股间时，感受到一阵抗拒。山川暂时放过，转而揉搓起对方的腰侧。胸前两点已充血挺立，被捉弄得伤痕累累，山川最后亲了一下那小巧的乳尖，舌尖划过肋骨舔向吴居蓝腹部。粗鲁地在肚脐上啃了口，他轻吻着腹周，以舌尖逗弄肚脐上的凹洞，不断向内戳刺。

吴居蓝扭动着腰胯躲闪他的唇舌，却被箍住腰间的双手所困，曾经历过的噩梦又要在今天上演，无力瘫在两侧的双手连想要握紧都做不到。山川还在继续着他的侵略，任何可能看到的地方统统被他打上记号，一眼望去暧昧无比。

向下移动的手臂捞起吴居蓝的一条腿，拉开，将那最隐秘的地方暴露在人前。山川用另一只手托着他的腰，将人搂了起来，以一种大张着双腿的姿势坐在自己腿上。喷张的欲望抵着下身，吴居蓝抗拒地皱起眉，想要从对方身上挪下来。

山川突然用手捏住他下巴，拉到自己面前，双眼眨也不眨直勾勾地看着他。那样的眼神没来由地使吴居蓝害怕，他颤抖着双唇，哑声唤道：“山川……”

刺入体内搅动的手指堵住了所有他想说的话，熟悉又陌生的异物感打碎了他拼命维持的镇定，重新跌入噩梦的漩涡。在下身试探扩张的手指被紧紧夹着，不断向外推拒，山川看进他混乱的眼底，低声呢喃了一句“一切都是你的错”之后，将手指撤出，握住他的腰微微抬起，对准自己怒张的欲望狠狠按了下去。

尚未完全开拓的后穴干涩而紧致，无法完全进入，被撑开的穴口震颤着，连带内壁一阵痉挛。山川将头抵在吴居蓝肩头低吼了一声，不管不顾地向内入侵。

“不要……”在最初令人完全回不过神的猛烈剧痛下，吴居蓝眼眶通红，落下绝望的泪水，无助乞求道：“不要，山川……别再对我做这种事……求你……”

泪滴砸在山川的肩膀上，化为珍珠滚落一地，他微微一顿，眼中有了挣扎。他又听到心底向他呼喊的那个声音，那个像他却又不是他的声音，仿佛身体里有另一个灵魂在向他叫着“住手，停下”。

视线对上吴居蓝水雾朦胧的双眼，山川静静地看着，用力闯进了他体内，毫不怜惜地冲撞起来。带着哭腔地泣吟响起，是吴居蓝彻底崩塌碎裂一地的坚强，他对自己说这不是山川，真正的山川不会这么对他，但眼前这个人却拥有和山川一样的面容和微笑。他带着曾属于山川的一切，撕毁了自己的所有。吴居蓝再也忍不住心底的委屈，哭泣起来。身体不受控制地随着对方撞击的速度晃动着，利刃般的罪恶欲望不仅贯穿了他的身体，更捅穿了他的灵魂。

然而侵犯还在无止境地继续着，山川揽着他的腰，配合自己进出的动作摇晃着，欲望尖端渗出的湿意缓解了吴居蓝体内的干涩，使顶弄变得愈加顺利。他粗喘着气，将脸埋在对方劲窝亲吻着，与怀中人融为一体的感觉极大的满足了他，不断变换着位置抽出又挺入。

山川向前推倒吴居蓝，抓着他一条腿大力拉开，进入得越来越深，越来越令人无法忍受。吴居蓝逐渐恢复起一些力气，手撑在对方向他压来的胸膛上，抗拒任何亲近。山川抄起他的手腕按在头顶，强硬地吻上他双唇，发泄似得撕咬着。

“山川……山川……”被含住舌头以至吐字不清的吴居蓝含糊地叫着那人的名字，眼中满是屈辱与委屈，在他体内横冲直撞的欲望越来越猛烈，带着掠夺一切的气势，将他逼到尽头。视线中的人影越来越黯淡，吴居蓝在对方粗暴的撞击下渐渐失去了意识。

快速挺动了数十下后，山川埋在他体内，尽数射了进去。维持着静止的姿势数秒后，山川缓慢地将自己的欲望退出，一边平复呼吸一边看着眼前遍体鳞伤的身体，单手按住又开始发疼的脑袋，心中没有发泄过后的轻松惬意，只有难以形容的烦躁不适。


End file.
